


Представитель во всех делах

by Broiler747



Category: Dorian Gray (2009), Леонид Николаевич Андреев «Дневник Сатаны»
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Guardian Angels, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Хитрый усатый паучище будто бы поймал в свои сети мушку. Глупую, наивную мушку… Он ссорил, он подстраивал все так, будто ему в руки попал патефон! Но это был лишь один глуповатого вида черт.
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward
Kudos: 1





	Представитель во всех делах

_А чтобы жизнь скучна тебе не стала вдруг, я, так и быть, готов служить —  
Я твой самый наилучший друг!_

В одной пыльной-пыльной студии, в одном глубоком-глубоком кресле сидела мрачная-мрачная художница и страдала за весь мир. Страдала так, как может только отчаянно влюбленный. Мучилась, хватаясь за голову, опрокидывая какой-либо предмет со стола. Поза говорила о глубокой эмоциональной подавленности, близкой к отчаянью. Раньше, еще до периода депрессии, на том самом столике можно было заметить вазочку с фруктами. Теперь же вместо нее были только опустошенные бутылки, которые, падая со стола, катились по полу с забавным звоном, будто какой-то дебошир крутил связкой ключей над ухом. В просторной комнате мрак, хотя раньше в ней было достаточно света. Все же не так интересно ломать глаза, когда занят работой. А сейчас работы нет. И нет смысла жизни. Его отобрали!

— Во всем виноват Генри, — иногда мрачно цедит под нос измученный творец от мира искусства.

Страдалица уверена, что она сейчас одна. Но это, к счастью, не так. Поддержка сидит в кресле напротив и рассматривает ее с интересом. И без сочувствия. Как может быть сочувствие к этой тряпке сегодня? Так продолжается уже более месяца! Нет сил. Существо мучилось, рассматривая художника. Но не от ее страданий. От скуки.

— Ты меня хоть когда-нибудь будешь слушать? — лениво произносит оно, подбрасывая в воздух яблоко, стащенное из той самой вазы. Еще до того, как та была разбита. Художник существо не видит и не слышит. Таковы правила… Но, даже не вдаваясь в подробности, можно сказать, что у обоих (и у страдалицы, и у невидимого существа) давненько сложились разные мнения друг о друге. Вот, у существа мнение, например, больше положительное. Оно и сейчас радуется хотя бы тому, что этот человек еще живой. Успокаивая свое справедливое негодование, оно всегда начинало свои размышления с того, что немногие люди пересекают пору детства. А дальше вспоминало инструкцию, посвященную своей деятельности, и забывало об отчаянии… Отчаяние — это человеческая эмоция. У подобных существ задача немного иная: не чувствовать эмоции, а распределять их в правильном порядке на опекаемую голову. Еще немного покрутив в руках яблоко, существо поднялось с места, решив попробовать еще раз.

— Здарова. Как ты сегодня? — усмехается оно, зная заранее, что его никогда не увидят. Но и ладно. Болтать без умолку никто не запрещал. В студии даже сейчас весело. Теперь в ней никогда не бывает еды или салонной речи. И нет места скуке! Женщина перед существом даже когда-то давно был очень задумчива. А иногда безумна без всякой причины. Наблюдать за ней — та еще радость. Никогда ОНО не знает заранее, что та откаблучит в следующий момент.

— Думаю, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что обязана мне всем? — садится существо напротив подопечной, гадко ухмыляясь. — Ты ж меня никогда не слушаешь, пральна? Ну, тогда не дуй губы. Будь ты расторопнее, уже все было бы в ажуре, а так, дружочек, мучайся.

Со стороны глубокого-глубокого кресла послышался горький-горький вой. Существо устало закатило глаза.

— Опять стращаешь?

Пришел друг, которого существо не надеялось больше встретить. Последняя ссора людей поссорила и их. Фу. Подлые люди…

— Сегодня же юбилей! Считай, десять месяцев как мы в раздоре. А он снова мучится на ровном месте! — улыбается появившемуся первое существо.

— Может, мы все-таки попытаемся…

— Думаешь, можно что-то исправить? — забыв о веселье, с надеждой спрашивает оно, вскакивая на ноги.

***

Люди на своих ангелов-хранителей никогда не реагируют верно. Им, большей частью, все равно. Они живут себе и редко задумываются о вечном. Мысли подобного толка возникают только у священнослужителей. Да и только тех, кто часами просиживает в келье. Но и те прислушиваются к мудрым советам только после вечери. И то через раз. В общем, живут себе человечки и не чешутся. Как жаль, что люди, посвятившие себя догме, хранителям попадаются не часто. Не так важно. Речь пойдет не об этих страдальцах. История наша о настоящих героях, которые, даже лишаясь последних сил, не отдавали души своих людей на растерзание конкурирующей фирме, названной когда-то Адом. Ну… Не совсем. Истинные муки испытывали в свое время те, кому поручались аристократы опиумной эпохи. Они, призрачные бедолаги, мучились изысканным вкусам и бесперебойным капризам опекаемых так, словно кого-то удочерили… или усыновили. Тоска.

А вот двоим существам, встретившимся в пыльной-пыльной студии (еще до того, как она такой стала) ровно год назад, повезло меньше всего. В комнате, в которой они были обязаны находится в тот раз, уже более девяти часов подряд стояла мертвая тишина, прерываемая редкими просьбами женщины с кистью в руках. Обращалась она к женщине помладше, которая хоть и слушалась ту, но все равно выглядела почти уснувшей. И это было легко объяснить. Она пришла к своей подруге еще утром, а на данный момент уже близился вечер. Хранители же, только взглянув на обстановку жилища, сразу поняли — они здесь надолго. Первые два часа они лежали на полу в расслабленных позах и надеялись на счастливый случай… Переговаривались между собой сначала спокойно:

— Долго еще? — нервно вопрошал младший крылатый.

— Да подожди ты! — взвинчено отвечал старший, косясь на художника, который будто нарочно позорил его перед коллегой.

…но его все не наступало. Кто-то в тени тихо хихикал над мучениями обладателей нимбов и перемигивался с кем-то еще из другого темного угла. Казалось, пролетела вечность. Но нет. Все еще шел пятый час. Тишина надоела.

— А спонсор ваших неудач — злая смерть. Злая смерть! Кто сегодня первый в хороводе, а? — бегает кругами веселый хранитель, отвешивая ментальные пинки младшему человеку в комнате, когда-то названному другим в страшной судороге вдохновения, — музой. У той же взгляд хмур; поджимает губы. Зла, разочарована. И шипит под нос:

— Эли-ииза…

— Ой, да ладна тебе! Жива же баба! Просто из-за мольберта не видно! — хохочет существо, щелкая перед ее все свирепеющим взглядом тонкими пальцами.

— Да прекрати ты! — возмущается другое существо, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам и ища свой музыкальный инструмент. Брынчать что-нибудь всегда интереснее, но лира куда-то пропала. Зря этот ангел не заинтересовался, куда именно. В общем, тоска… И так пролетел день. Потом еще один. И еще один… И еще.

— Да заканчивай ты малевать в конце-то концов! — не выдержало на второй месяц существо, всегда приходившее вместе с музой в студию.

— Она тебя не услышит… — смеривая тяжелым и уставшим взглядом, ответил второй крылатый. Младший тут же всплеснул руками.

— Да я знаю… — отмахнулся, как от обрывка газеты, летящего в лицо; потом продолжил довольно эмоционально: — Всевышний! Может быть, хоть ты ей подскажешь, что ухаживать за понравившимися натурщицами нужно по-другому?

Старший крылатый только ухмыльнулся.

— Она все знает. Не нуждается в советах.

Младший снова запричитал, вскользь упоминая свою вечную молодость, которую тратит неизвестно на что. У людей есть много чего интересного, а тут…

— Тогда чего так тянет с признаниями? Я домой хочу! Сидеть и ни черта не делать, а не быть тут с вами… Квартет баянистов!

И черт в тот день их услышал. Он пришел под ручку вместе с одним из друзей художницы — лордом Генри Уоттоном. Оба ангела замерли в изумлении.

— Чего тебя принесло, дурости кусок?! — выставив плечо вперед, пошел в атаку старший. — Тебе нужно свежее мясо? Иди в бордель. Тут монастырь!

Черт, поправляя аккуратные рожки, ответил даже с ленцой:

— Вас забыло спросить. У нас экскурсия, — и даже зевнул. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоя подопечная померла с голоду? Как знаю, с людьми искусства такое случается…

— Нет, — строго оборвал поток словоблудия тот же крылатый. — Но она не торговец черным деревом. Шагай отсюда!

— Не-а, — потянувшись, уже бодро ответил черт и с хитрецой уточнил: — Ты знаешь Уоттона. Я знаю Уоттона. Ему весело. И мне весело.

Позвал черта — дуйся, но терпи. Старший ангел долго вправлял нимб бестолковому младшему коллеге. А Генри тем временем под хиханьки-хаханьки черта, пользуясь полным погружением в творчество соседки-художницы, стал говорить с музой на отвлеченны… Ох, да кого мы обманываем! Этот чертяка стал нести бред! Такой, что не каждому теоретику-философу приснится! Что-то о наслаждениях, вседозволенности…

— Она же еще ребенок! Что ты несешь?! — хватаясь за голову, почти визжал младший… с покосившимся нимбом. Муза тем временем краснела. Конечно, дети любят всякую ерунду… Снимай потом их с деревьев. Позор! Когда двое почему-то махом договорившихся аристократа решили прогуляться, игнорируя просьбы Холлуорд, под веселое улюлюканье черта на заднем плане старший ангел вставил свое:

— Я напишу книгу о тебе. Название — в честь твоего приятеля.

Дальнейшие дни отражались на обоих тружениках света довольно мрачно. Младший ангел молча утыкался в плечо старшего и ныл:

— Это же невыносимо! Как она может познавать такие вещи, не краснея, а? Мне уже тошнит от запаха табака. Помоги мне, брат!

Брат, конечно же, помог, но… Одно слово. Нет, даже два.

**Лорд. Генри.**

Хитрый усатый паучище будто бы поймал в свои сети мушку. Глупую, наивную мушку… Он ссорил, он подстраивал все так, будто ему в руки попал патефон! Но это был лишь один глуповатого вида черт. А уж когда добродушная художница наконец-то продемонстрировала портрет… Ух, что было. Краснели все!

— Только к святыням и стоит прикасаться. Люди боятся своих страстей… — небрежно очаровывает ерундой один.

— Я не боюсь, — отвечает белокурый человечишко, которая еле смогла осилить приходскую школу.

— И вы боитесь, — чуть ли не светясь от своего словоблудия, говорит Генри. — Мы воспитаны в страхе, в страхе перед богом, а еще хуже — перед мнением света. Самоотречение подменяет нашу сущность, но учтите, чувства, которые мы подавляем — отравляют нас… Единственный способ избавиться от соблазна — поддаться ему.

— Да уж! Поддайся искушению и уйди отсюда, нехристь! — кипятится младший… все еще с погнутым нимбом. Черт тем временем стоит рядом и, беззвучно двигая губами, повторяет каждое слово за лордом, еле сдерживая истеричные смешки. Ему весело.

— Скажи, рогатый друг, вот если бы у него был хотя бы… скажем, племянник, — стараясь быть спокойным, начинает ангел, поворачиваясь в сторону конкурента; но, рассмотрев скучающую усмешку, естественно, не выдерживает: — ОН БЫ ЕМУ СТАЛ ТАКОЕ ГОВОРИТЬ, А?!

И тут началась драка. Копыта и перья летели во все стороны. Высокопарная бредятина продолжалась… Дора краснела, Элиза восторгалась рецензиями, Генри пел соловьем. Снова настал вечер. Когда старшему наконец-то удалось оттащить младшего от черта, он, поправив костюмчик, с негромким «Чао!» отправился следом за Генри. И выглядел довольным… Но еще более довольной выглядела Грей. Наблюдатели, поздно спохватившись, сообразили: та стала считать себя диаволом. И кое-кто в этом мнении ей поможет укрепиться. Начальство, естественно, не будет знать, кто.

— Я умываю руки. Пусть делают, что хотят! — топнув ногой, возмутился старший ангел и, зло сверкнув на небезызвестную картину полным мрачной решимости взглядом, скрылся. А говорят еще, что вложения в культурные ценности того стоят. Как же! Испанской инквизиции к тому моменту уже давно не существовало, поэтому обливать святой водой одержимого некому. Положение отчаянное. Но, как мы помним, ангелы сообразительнее людей. Во многом.

***

Бал. Снова бал. Эта девчонка нарочно сорит деньгами. Тишину, воцарившуюся среди ангелов, можно объяснить. Столько раскрашенной во все цвета радуги безвкусицы. Также тишину можно рубить топором, потом посолить, поперчить, изжарить; можно ставить на нее предметы, как на прикроватный столик… бить хрустальные фазы с фруктами… Безнадега… Спикеры от Ада бунтуют… В смысле, танцуют. Подражают людям. Дипломаты от стороны Рая готовы скиснуть от безделья. На таких приемах хорошего никто не творит. Среди крылатых даже сыпались, как толченый рис фразы: «За что сидишь, брат?» Они уже молились приходу Смерти. Если приходит, то отбирает все, несмотря на принадлежность к той или иной фракции. Еще и попрыгает, безумно хохоча…

— За самоваром я и моя Маша-ааа! — между тем танцевал тот самый черт перед поникшей головой младшего ангела. Грей пыталась теснить (с непривычки получалось плохо) какую-то хорошенькую или хорошенького (с места не увидишь) к стеночке. Ах. Разврат! Отчаяние! Напряжение имеет эффект сильно сдавленной между двух пальцев пружины. В один момент вдруг разогнется и…

— Товарищи-сатанисты! Долго ли мы будем с вами делить эти душонки? — не выдерживает один из послов Эдема.

— Ровно до Страшного Суда, друзья-бдители! — отвечал стройный хор.

— Вот и веди с вами переговоры. Это ж, считай, почти один человек! Фу на вас… — возмущается одно из существ, пытаясь настаивать на теории о том, что любящие сердца всегда найдут друг друга, защищая своего подопечного, подверженного разврату, как и все остальные люди на этом празднике… Бред. Только риторическая фигура. Все знают. В ответ — только смех. С галерки тем временем слышались неуверенные попытки контактировать со словарем:

— Ол бртиш пипол из э барбариан… — один черт.

— Барбариан’с, неуч, — второй черт.

— Да ладно? Неужто английский понимать стали? — и хохочет еще один какой-то черт. Застенчиво краснея, изображая указательным и большим пальцем меру, отвечают ровно:

— Чуть-чуть.

Вакханалия! Так могло продолжаться до самого утра. На то и созван шабаш. Но начальство, слава писанию, есть у всех. Все замерли, когда внезапно, словно сорвав пыльную занавеску с окна желтого дома, разрывая своими крыльями мрак ночи, на праздник жизни ворвался ОН.

— И так-с… — улыбается во все тридцать два зуба (отлично!), постукивая аккуратным пальчиком в перчаточке по губам… Наверное, американец. — Кто основатель сия бардака?

Все черти, как по команде, вытянулись струночкой и не отвечали. Ангелы тихо злорадствовали. Наконец-то, идет расплата! Тот самый старший ангел тем временем, быстро схватив за локоть младшего, потащил его в сторону…

— Ну, рабы мои, не бойтесь. Зря что ли я вас навестил? Я же пришел хвалить! — улыбнулся он. — Давайте, рассказывайте, не стесняйтесь. Никогда не видел, чтобы ангелы так горько плакали, подавая на вас жалобы!

Тот самый черт сделал шаг вперед, опуская злобную голову.

— Я, Повелитель.

Дьявол раскрыл глаза шире, хлопнул в ладоши. Даже хихикнул.

— Вот молодец! Хвалю за бравую службу! — стукнув его по плечу, воскликнул он; а потом добавил, обращаясь к другим чертям: — Вот как надо работать!

Те же с завистью пялились на этого выскочку. Главарь же, осмотрев все воинство без какой-либо улыбки, тихо проговорил:

— Можете быть свободны, душечки… — они, конечно же, скривились от этого обращения. — Расходитесь тихонечко. Не испачкайте тюль.

Еще раз со злостью кинув взгляды на смельчака, послушались. Зло ругаясь, даже демоны прячутся под полой. Может быть, удастся отыграться в следующий раз, кто знает… Дьявол же, потрепав черта по голове, вежливо поинтересовался:

— Как ваше имя, солдат?

— Эрвин Топпи… сэр.

Ухмыльнувшись еще шире, начальство сказало свое властное слово:

— Будешь моим секретарем. Горжусь!

Где-то на заднем плане захрапел Генри… Может быть, вечным сном. Кто этих чертей знает?

***

— Почему у Фемиды глаза закрыты? Как она нормы толкует? — тихо шепнул младший ангел, наслаждаясь видом.

— Без разницы. Нас язычество не касается, — произносит елейным голоском старший.

Люди между тем наконец-то пришли к согласию. Мирно стояли на лестнице, держась за руки. Глаза младшей сияли, как осколки хрусталя. Почему-то в один миг ей надоело считать себя сатаной. Слова имели свойство заклинания… Наверное, так и спадает одержимость.

— Почему вы молчали раньше? — притворно хмурилась белокурая, кокетничая.

— Я думала, что вы… поймете, — улыбаясь, тихо произносила художница, не отрывая взгляда от своей музы.

На первом поцелуе ангелы плакали от счастья, хватаясь друг за друга так, будто бы стали свидетелями второго пришествия. И в скором времени скрылись петь гимны под Луной, чтобы отметить это событие. Люди же по-прежнему не желали отрываться друг от друга… В Раю потом долго ходила по рукам одна рукопись, написанная впопыхах самым ушлым ангелом из все братии. Она перечитывается и сейчас. Название у нее громоздкое, но со смыслом:

_«Как изгнать лорда Генри из одержимого беса за один день. Пособие с подробной инструкцией»_

Именно! Одержимого человеком беса. И никак иначе. 


End file.
